PROTEOMICS The Proteomics Core is a new core for the Cancer Center but has been supporting Cancer Center investigators for two years. The primary goal of the Proteomics Core is to provide affordable access to a broad range of high-throughput, cutting-edge proteomics services. General proteomics services provided by the core include proteome mapping, protein expression profiling, mapping of post-translational modifications, and analysis of protein complexes. Specific technologies used by the Core include tandem mass spectrometry, capillary HPLC, 2D gel electrophoresis, 2D LCMSMS, ITRAQ analysis, and related technologies. The Proteomics Core is directed by Dr. Philip Andrews and the Associate Director, Dr. John Strahler. General management is by the senior management committee, consisting of the Director, Associate Director, Manager of the 2D gel lab (Mary Hurley), Manager of the LIMS development and maintenance group (David Lentz), and the Business Manager for the Core (Katherine Wood). The infrastructure for the core includes 5 mass spectrometers, 2 sample processing robots, imaging systems, electrophoresis apparatuses, 4 capillary HPLCs, and other equipment used for proteome analysis. The Core has an extensive IT infrastructure, including a LIMS system, mass storage devices, a linux cluster, several servers supporting database search engines for proteomics, and an online business system. The 13 personnel in the core includes 4 PhDs and represents an aggregate of more than 70 years experience in proteomics and mass spectrometry.